


Goodboyhalo Says a Naughty Word

by redcursive



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Shenanigans, admin magic, catboy gogy when
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcursive/pseuds/redcursive
Summary: Dream makes a mistake and Bad suffers the consequences. Well, at least he isn't a catboy.
Relationships: Dreamwastaken & GeorgeNotFound, Sapnap & BadBoyHalo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 201





	Goodboyhalo Says a Naughty Word

“Geo-orge, come here!”

“No! I’m not going to let you turn me into a fucking catboy!”

Bad watched Dream chase George around the outskirts of New L’Manberg, idly snatching a handful of popcorn proffered by Sapnap. Tossing a piece into his mouth, he chuckled. “Do you think Dream’ll actually do it?”

Sapnap shrugged. “He can’t run forever. George, that is. Dream, I’m not so sure about.”

“Yeah, but like, even when Dream catches up to George--”

“When?” Sapnap raised an eyebrow. “You’re pretty confident in him.”

Bad snorted. The two men didn’t have to speak to know Bad was thinking about the most recent Manhunt.

“Yeah, okay, you have a point,” Sapnap conceded. “You were saying?”

Laughing and wincing in equal measure at a minute fumble on George’s behalf, Bad said, “When Dream catches him, do you think he’ll actually turn George into a catboy?”

“Kick his ass, Gogy!” Sapnap cheered before redirecting his conversation to Bad. “God, I hope he goes through with it. Can you imagine? Blackmail for _decades._ ”

Bad rolled his eyes-- it was difficult to tell, given that they were pure white, but Sapnap was familiar enough with his friend’s face to spot it.

“Blackmail’s only for when it’s a secret.” Bad crossed his arms. “And if George gets turned into a catboy you _know_ that Tommy at the very least will never let him forget about it.”

George shrieked, dodging a flaming shoe Dream had thrown at him just moments before. No one present was missing any shoes; on second thought, it looked like it might belong to Ranboo. Sucked to be him, Sapnap thought. He pondered when Dream had the time to steal it.

George sprinted between Bad and Sapnap, screaming. He ran fast enough that there was a Doppler effect. Sapnap stumbled but caught himself; however, Bad was not so lucky. While Bad was pushing himself off the ground, mourning his lost popcorn, a lime green beam of magic shot out from Dream’s hands and missed George, hitting Bad square in the face. There was an explosion of light for a split second (thankfully it was an explosion of _only_ light, given New L’Manberg’s history), then a familiar stranger was sitting on the ground in Bad’s place.

Dream, George, and Sapnap all stopped what they were doing to stare.

“Ouch...” the stranger whined, rubbing a marble-white hand on his equally marble-white cheek. The man’s pure black eyes narrowed in confusion, and he pushed himself to his feet warily, dusting off his white toga.

Sapnap personally couldn’t figure out how the man actually managed to stand up without tripping, given the sheer amount of draping white fabric he was wearing. Everything from the waist and lower on the man was completely covered; not a toe stood out. The same fabric was also draped casually across one of the man’s shoulders, but most of his chest and back were bare. It was such a contrast from Bad’s usual outfit, completely covered from head to toe in black, that for a moment Sapnap was unsure if this man really was wearing Bad’s face.

“Woah,” George said, “you’re like a doppelgänger.”

“Huh?” the man said. “The hell’s going on?”

Dream stepped closer into view. He looked sheepish, but Sapnap knew him better than that. He was nervous.

“Uh, that would be me. Sorry, I, uh... accidentally replaced my friend with you?”

“Not my fucking problem, you cumsock looking motherfucker,” the stranger said with a sneer that looked completely alien on Bad’s face. “The name’s Goodboyhalo, don’t wear it out.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i write more on redorich.tumblr.com go check it out. especially if you want something written, i respond to every ask i get


End file.
